


Don’t Stop Until The Angel Sings

by ExMachina187



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bughead Secret Santa, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dom Betty Cooper, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Femdom, Ice Cream, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Jughead Jones, Teasing, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMachina187/pseuds/ExMachina187
Summary: Not feeling the holiday spirit, Betty spends her Christmas away from Riverdale and her family, instead choosing to stay back in New York and enjoying the holidays with her boyfriend Jughead and his family.After the guests leave, Jughead knows just how to make Betty feel better.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Bughead Secret Santa





	Don’t Stop Until The Angel Sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas @literatiruinedme! i loved the prompt you gave me and I tried to incorporate all you wanted into this fic and I can't wait to know how you feel about this and I'm sorry for posting it this late I just had a lot going on in life, you know how that is and all. 
> 
> Love, your Bughead Secret Santa Exxie xx

There weren’t many things that Veronica appreciated her corrupt father and constantly conspiring mother for, but the wealthy inheritance that she received once their trials ended and the judge sentenced a 7-year incarceration to the married couple is definitely something she is thankful for every thanksgiving she spends in a different country than the last with her loved ones. And what good is this inheritance for if not to spend on the most important people in her life, Archie, the love of her young life, Betty, her best friend, and Jughead, her boyfriend. Which is the reason the four of them live in a 2 bedroom luxury apartment, with floor to ceiling windows in the living room, a kitchen with the best quality appliances, separate balconies for each room, as well as a custom-installed wall bookshelf in Betty and Jughead’s room, sound proofing for both bedrooms for when Archie needs to practice his music as well as the for the couples’ promiscuous activities to remain inside the walls of their bedrooms (proven necessary after eavesdropping unintentionally on some very explicit conversations) and a home theatre and professional sound system in their living room. The first time they’d seen the apartment, they couldn’t believe this was where they were going to live, every single one of them questioning Veronica if she was sure they were in the right place.

But in the past year and a half that had passed with them living there together, it felt more and more like home with each day and they all made sure Ronnie knew how much they loved her for her, as she called it, ‘graduation gift’ to them. She’d made sure beforehand that it’s location was as close to their respective universities as possible to reduce their commute as well as made sure all the good food places were not too far. 

Time flew by with their busy routines, assignments and quizzes, and before they knew it December was here. Neither of the four realised there was only one week left in Christmas until the day Fred Andrews called to invite the kids to their new home in Greendale for Christmas Eve Dinner. Whereas Archie and Veronica accepted the invitation right away, Jughead had to decline it as FP, Jellybean and her boyfriend Sweet Pea were supposed to be coming to New York City to sightsee the city and get together with Jughead while Betty was left overthinking and unsure of her plans and too conflicted to commit to anything. 

Though christmas is usually the one occasion when Betty would return to Riverdale for a week for her family’s sake, this time she just wanted to forego the pointless efforts to please her control-freak of a mother, who never failed to point out each and every of her flaw over dinner while her father watches on, shaking his head every once in a while in sympathy, self-pity or simply a mixture of both, she never knew. Seeing Polly and the twins was never worth the toxicity and negativity Alice filled her mind with, which would no doubt last longer than the memories she’d make with the kids, she reasoned. 

Betty was contemplating her decision to not go to Riverdale, when Jughead asked her if she would like to spend christmas with him and his family. That’s when she decided to stay back home with her man and be with the people who actually loved her for Christmas. 

And that was how they got here, the day of Christmas Eve as Betty put her final touches to the Jones’ family’s favourite Apple Pie while Jughead sprinkled the last bits of cinnamon sugar left over top the egg-washed lattice pastry. Betty placed the pie on the counter, covering it and putting it aside to place it in the oven an hour before she’d have to serve it. Wiping their hands with the kitchen towel, the two of them shuffled to the living room and flopped on the sofa, her head resting on the back of the sofa and Jughead immediately maneuvering his head in her lap with his legs hanging over the arm of the couch. 

They were both beyond exhausted by now as they’d been up cooking and baking since 10 AM, first breakfast pancakes enough to last them till the end of the week but with Jughead’s appetite, barely till lunch with a cinnamon sugar sauce and some pre-packed cream cheese frosting from a package of ready to bake cinnamon rolls, then roast chicken with baked russet potatoes with rosemary, thyme and garlic, baked macaroni and cheese with five different cheeses based on Jughead’s custom recipe and apple pie for dinner with the Jones’ family. 

“Fuck.” Betty muttered under her breath, just now realising she forgot the ice cream and maple syrup she’d wanted to serve with the desert. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jughead asked, moving his arm out of the way and peeked one eye open to look at her curiously. 

She whined, rubbing her face. “We forgot to get the vanilla ice cream and maple syrup. And I’m way too tired to walk three blocks to the supermarket alone in the snow to go and get it.” 

“Ugh. I’ll go with you.” Jughead acquiesced, looking at the time they had left before they’d have to get ready. 

“How about you go alone and I stay warm and cozy at home?” Betty teased him before pushing at his shoulders to get him up. 

He stood up, holding his hand out to help her up as well before smacking her behind playfully, teasing, “Yeah sure, I’m just gonna go freeze to death and you hang back here with your blankets and hot chocolate and netflix?” 

“Sounds good to me!” She giggled at the unimpressed expression on his face, pecking his lips once, twice, bringing a smile back to his face and wrapping her arms around his neck. Unsurprisingly, their innocent kisses turned sexy too quickly as the simmering heat under their skin rose, blood rushing to the surface and taking over their actions. Before they knew it, Jughead had one of his legs wedged between Betty’s thighs, bent and pressing up against her clothed core hard enough to make her hips undulate for more friction and a moan to bubble up in the back of her throat. But it ended just as quickly as it began, leaving Betty gasping, her eyes wide in confusion of him having left her bereft of his touch all of a sudden, watching him pull his coat on and wrapping his scarf around his neck with a wide grin on his face. 

“Good things come to those who wait, Betts,-” Jughead reminded her of her words a few days earlier when she’d teased him in quite the same way after they decided to wait till christmas, winking. “-And what’s a few more hours, yeah? Come on.”

She pouted, pulling her own jacket over her sweater and grabbing her beanie before walking out the door without him, hearing him chuckling as he locked up and jogged up to her, slipping his hand in hers and tugging it upwards, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles before placing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her against his side as they walked towards the store. 

________

“Classic Vanilla to serve with the pie.”

“Check”

“Blossom Maple syrup.”

“Check.” 

“A bottle of whiskey for Sweets and FP.”

“And me. Check.” 

“Anything we’re forgetting?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Jughead replied, looking around in case anything caught his eye.

“Alright, then let’s head back home.” Betty said, heading towards the counter. As they were getting everything billed, she watched the snow fall slowly outside, looking at the people passing by enjoying the tranquil peace of winters before her eyes fell towards a walking couple with two kids, a boy and a girl. The children caught her eye as the girl threw two handfuls of snow at her unassuming brother, watching the boy gasp and with a mischievous smile retaliate to her snowball fight challenge. It all looked so familiar as the parents joined in with the kids and laughed with them, ice floating around the little family as they played, reminding her of Juniper and Dagwood and her last christmas with them. 

Jughead caught her reminiscing, seeing the children playing and knowing she missed her sister and her kids. So, in a split second’s decision, he nudged her towards the door, handing her the bags. 

Pulling herself back from her thoughts, she grabbed the shopping bags, looking up at him with a questioning look.

“You go ahead, I’ll be right behind you. Just give me a second.” Betty, confused still, nodded and went ahead. A few moments later, Jughead caught up to her, holding another plastic bag behind his back, unbeknownst to Betty, and intertwined his freezing fingers with her gloved ones as they walked back home. 

________

Betty touched up her gloss in the mirror, while Jughead resisted his usual urge to roll the sleeves of his crisp white button-up tucked into black slacks, and the navy sweater she made him wear, and brushed his hair away from his face. Unhappy with his look though, he eventually just put it away and combed his fingers through his locks a few times until satisfied. 

She threw him a look over the mirror but he didn’t relent, making her sigh before they heard the shrill sound of their doorbell ring. 

Jughead rushed to get it, excited to see his family after a long time, with Betty right behind him, smoothing her hands down her dress to remove any invisible lint in the material, which was a beautiful long sleeved knee length red chiffon dress with a V-neckline and a low back that she had been saving for a special occasion. 

The door opened, revealing the smiling faces of FP Jones the first, accompanied by JellyBean Jones, or as she now preferred, JB, and behind them the towering figure of Jughead’s high school best friend, now also Jellybean’s loving boyfriend Sweet Pea. The father and son wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace as Betty hugged JB and Sweets. Letting go of her boyfriend’s hand JB moved to join her brother and father in a group hug as Betty and Sweet Pea stood by, watching the tender moment unfold. 

Greetings aside, they hung their coats and removed their scarves, JB choosing to keep her beanie on, the family got seated in the living room. They talked about JB’s plans for college and how Sweet Pea’s night school classes were going, chatting about FP’s plans to sell the Whyte Wyrm once Jellybean’s high school ended and how the three of them were thinking of moving to New York City as well. The spark in Jughead’s eyes at the thought of his family being closer to him spread warmth through Betty’s heart, while she tried to push the thoughts of her own family to the back of her mind. 

Of course, Alice hadn’t been okay with Betty not coming to Riverdale for christmas if the antagonising emails and the dozen texts and calls she’d received in the last few days and ignored, choosing to not answer even a single one with anything other than a petty unattached Merry Christmas card that should’ve reached her by now, were anything to go by. But she wouldn’t let her mom ruin Christmas Eve for her, so instead of letting her mind overthink and plague itself over her decision, she blocked her anxiety out, getting Jellybean’s attention and asking her to help her out in the kitchen to put a few final touches to the dishes to serve. 

JB offered to set the table for them while Betty checked on the pie before plating the baked potatoes and roast chicken together to bring out once everyone was at the table.

“Hey, guys, the food is ready, hurry up!” Jellybean yelled, placing the dish of macaroni and cheese at the center of the table. You could smell the delicious food a mile away as it drew the men in towards the dining table, their stomachs rumbling with hunger. Jughead pulled the head chair out for his dad before sitting at his right, while Sweet Pea sat at FP’s left after leaving one seat for his girlfriend. As she placed the platters of food down and was just about to turn away to see if she’d gotten everything and wasn’t forgetting any condiment, Jughead tugged on Betty’s wrist, wanting her to sit down for dinner with him making her smile and blush before sitting down. 

FP dug into the food first, everybody else following his lead as they continued to chat about how they were doing. Betty delving a bit into her neurotic mother and the reasons she stayed back in New York with her boyfriend instead. 

“...-which was when I realised I’d much rather be here with you guys rather than being back home with Alice as she tried every single offensive one-liner in the book that she could possibly throw at me over dinner.” Betty said, chuckling with Jelly at the end of her rant while placing a hand over Jughead’s which was already rubbing her upper thigh reassuringly to show her his support. “But anyways, I’m glad I made that decision and that I get to enjoy my favourite time of the year with my favourite people.”

“Same here, Betts. We’ve missed your cooking way too much this year. And you, we’ve missed you, too!” Sweet Pea added when JB nudged him with a look, before everyone joined in and started laughing. 

Sobering up a bit, FP cleared his throat and with a smile on his face said, “You’re always welcome to spend the holidays with us, Betty. And you can stay over at our place when you come to Riverdale, too, if you want.”

“Thank you, FP. That’s really nice of you but-”

He interrupted her before she could deny. “No no, I mean it, Betty. You’re part of our family now, too.”

Hearing him welcome her to their family so openly made warmth run through Betty, making her feel loved and happy making her eyes shine with tears of happiness. “Thank you, FP. This means a lot to me.” Jughead wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side tighter and placed a kiss on her head, when she wrapped her arms around his torso. 

Sweet Pea broke into a story about one serpent or the other again, the boys laughing over their antics while JB and Betty chattered over the table about Jb and Sweet Pea’s plans to go to see the ball drop live at Times Square and how they’d be leaving an hour earlier to get there on time. Apparently Sweet Pea had a contact there in New York who got them hooked up with front stage places which had the younger girl jittery with excitement. They were going to drop FP off at his hotel room on their way there, as he claimed to be  _ too old for that shit _ to attend it alone while they’d be off _ ‘schmoozing’ _ first moment they got, which wasn’t technically a lie as Jellybean so elegantly put it with a sly wink.

As Betty wished her best of luck for her ‘ _ not so nice’ _ intentions for later that night, the boys finished their dinner and got up to move back to the living room, leaving the girls behind to clean up the table, though the dishes were almost clean already, no leftovers left behind of any kind which made both women chuckle at their men.

________

After wrapping up the dining table, the apple pie and vanilla ice cream and a drizzle of maple syrup were served as the family sat together in comfortable silence, some gazing at the city lights through the window, watching the news about a number of romantic couple doing cute activities together on the Eve of Christmas. As the night slowly came to an end and the clock ticking to 11, Jellybean began rushing her father and her man on their feet not wanting to be late for the ball drop. Jughead laughed as the petite woman pushed the two broad shouldered guys, barely making any effort despite her force. Eventually she just gave in and moved herself out the door, but not without giving both her brother and his girl a bear hug. Then, she just had to wait for them to follow her, which they did after wishing them an early Merry Christmas and promising to be back here to open presents together the next day. 

The door closed shut with big smiles on everyone’s faces, Betty leaning back against the door as her shoulders deflated and she locked eyes with her boyfriend. He looked at his angel, thanking whatever higher being there was that let him have her. 

Jughead stepped closer to her until their chests were barely touching, making her nipples pebble as the air grew thicker with tension and became harder to breathe in making her chest heave and press against him more. Leaning his head down towards her face he breathed against her lips lightly, making her hyper aware of him. His eyes flicked to her lips and back to her eyes which were probably lust blown by now. His lips parted as his tongue peeked out to lick them in one sweep and she shuddered as she felt his tongue brush  _ just  _ slightly past her pout. As Betty leaned her face up to meet his lips with her own, he moved his head to the side and leaned forward, lips pressing against her ear. His hands held onto her hips which pulled her body into his to grind into her, as he whispered slowly, enunciating every word before pulling her ear lobe into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it quickly before biting down  _ hard _ . 

“There’s an early christmas present I got for you laid out on our bed. Take this off, and put it on.  _ Now _ .”

Letting out a little gasp, she nodded weakly, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. 

Moving back to let her walk past him and removing his hands from her, he watched her walk inside the bedroom and close the door behind her. Once she was inside, he took her favourite caramel ice cream with cheesecake and fudge pieces inside out and scooped it out in a bowl and put it down. Taking his time and giving her a few moments of anticipation, he pulled his sweater off and rolled his sleeves up till his elbows, unbuttoning a few top buttons, feeling his body heat up. If everything went as he planned, both of them would be feeling much better than before by the end of the night. 

Taking long strides towards the bedroom, he squared his shoulders before opening the door.

________

  
  


Betty waited patiently for her boyfriend to come to her, wearing the beautiful black two piece ensemble of lace and satin that he got for her to compensate for the set he ruined and ripped when he fucked her in it last time and standing in front of their mirror and admiring her form in the reflection. 

She heard the door creak open, turning her head and seeing Jughead walk inside, closing the door behind him with a click and placing the ice cream on her bedside. He smiled at his beautiful girl and twirled his finger in the air, motioning her to turn around completely for him so he could appraise her fully. His pupils dilated wildly and his eyes trailed down her body from her perky breasts pushed up in the tight bra while her nipples peaked against the fabric to her toned smooth stomach before they travelled down the length of her amazingly long legs before they raised back up to stare into her hooded green eyes. He beckoned her towards him with a crooked finger. She felt her feet move on their own accord at his silent command, her mind too slow in catching up with her heart before she was already standing in front of him with barely a foot of distance between them. 

He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her against him tightly and moving his hand to trail down her cheek. His fingers caressed her face slowly, his thumb pressing in on her bottom lip and dragging it out, releasing it from where she didn’t even realise that it was captured by her teeth. Sucking in a sharp breath, she lowered her eyes from his intense gaze. 

Jughead smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her face up by placing his thumb under her jaw. “I wanted to ask you something, babe. I know you’ve been in a weird place in your head these last few days with everything that’s going on, and I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you always. And I thought it would make you feel better maybe if you took over the reigns for tonight. Is that something you’d like, or do want me to hold the control? I’m okay with it both ways, however you want it.” Betty had a small smile on her face as she watched her boyfriend ramble on, thinking to herself how lucky she was to have someone who cared for her so much. 

“Jug. I would love to be in control tonight. Thank you.” She grinned, him returning her smile as the weight lifted off his shoulders since he’d been anxious about what she’d say. 

“You’re always welcome, babe. I love you.” He held her face with both hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, her eyes glowing with happiness and appreciation, just like him. 

“I love you too.” She leaned up on her tippy toes to peck his lips swiftly before stepping out of his hold and a few paces back. “Strip for me, baby.”

Jughead could feel his erection harden even more as he felt her command wash over him. And his arms started moving on their own accord, undoing his dress shirt one button at a time and pulling it off in one shrug, his undershirt following right behind. Her lust-filled eyes chased the movements of his deft fingers as they undid the belt buckle and unzipped his dress pants, slipping them off his hips, he tucked his fingers into the elastic of his tented boxers, dropping them as well. She span around so he’d watch her as she unhooked the delicate lace and pulled it off so it wouldn’t get ruined in the process and turned back around to face him. Staring unabashedly at him, she gestured towards their double bed. “Lie down.”

He laid down on his back, keeping his gaze locked with hers as she bent on her all fours on the bed crawling towards him and straddling his waist, carefully seating herself on his cock and rutting her hips against him. She caught sight of the ice cream bowl and smirked when an idea came to mind. She pinned his wrists above his head and curled his fingers around the wooden rails. “No touching till I say otherwise, keep your hands right here.” 

Then leaning over his body she grabbed the bowl, purposely pressing her chest towards his face before sitting up straight again. The ice cream, which she noted was her favourite flavour, was fairly soft and almost melted by now so she licked the cool cream off the spoon moaning around it. He stared with half lidded eyes and his lip caught between his teeth so tight, it almost bled as her tongue swirled around it before wrapping her lips around it and humming. 

“So tasty.” She whispered breathily, before leaning down towards him, brushing her nipples against his chest as she breathed in his ear. “I bet it’d taste even better with you though.” 

And dipping back in the bowl for more of the thickness, she smeared the cold spoon against his wet plump lips, dragging the spoon down his right cheek and trailing it towards the throbbing pulse in his neck. Placing the spoon and bowl down on the bed, Betty licked and wrapped her lips around the pooling sweetness near his collarbone, pulling on the skin harsh enough to leave a mark that should last him days. Proud of her mark and the sounds she was inducing from the back of his throat that vibrated against her mouth, she smiled licking the rest of the trail up his cheek towards his lips before capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss, making Jughead hum in pleasure as she ground her hips down against his length simultaneously. Their tongues slipped against each other, tasting the ice-cream and a mix of their tastes making both their senses heady. 

She pulled back, their lips parting in a gasp. “I was right.” 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she took another spoonful and spread more of the thickness down his sternum towards one of his nipples, pressing against the pebbled nub and coating it completely making shudders run up his spine and a hiss to escape him. Before any of the liquid could drip onto the sheets, her tongue was lapping it up and flicking his nipple with kitten licks. He groaned when he felt her teeth graze against his sensitive skin and bite down a little, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to feel the spikes of pleasure down his body. 

“Please, baby. Don’t torture me tonight.” He pleaded, the muscles on his arms straining against his own resistance and his hips undulating to their own accord to rub against the damp material covering her cunt which left almost nothing to hide with how soaked the material already was with her juices. 

Dominating him was one of her favourite kinks that they’d yet explored in the bedroom and the fact that Jughead was into power-play too just helped her case. They’d began feeling each other’s sexual desires and fantasies and just what the other liked more after graduation, though that didn’t mean sex was ever uninteresting between them, that meant it just got better and better as they got to know each other’s bodies better. By now, Betty was confident that her boyfriend knew at least 4 ways to make her come in under 3 minutes and she could definitely say the same for herself with pride. And with the calm confidence that came with being the top in a scene, she thrived in his whines and long groans as she dragged out both of their pleasure, taunting him more. 

She chuckled hearing him plead with desperation and hunger in his eyes. And with a cruel smirk on her face as she leaned back down to keep licking more ice cream off his abdomen. He groaned, feeling her purposely tease his waist line and just barely feeling her skin graze against his leaking dick. She was going to drive him fucking crazy if she kept that up. 

Sensing his sexual frustration, she decided she’d let up on him a bit and treat herself to the amazingly skilled tongue of his. So placing back down on the side table the now almost empty bowl with how generously she’d lathered it on his warm skin, sucking and biting little bruises and marks all over his chest she promised him, “Okay baby boy, how about this; I’ll let you fuck me if you can make me come twice on your face without your hands. Think you can do that?” 

“Yes, yes! I can do that. I’ll be good for you, I’ll be so good I promise.” He panted as his eyes begged her to let off on the constant press of her pussy against his weeping cock and she obliged, pulling her underwear off and throwing somewhere behind them before crawling up his chest towards the head board and gripping it. They arranged his arms to pass between her legs and his hands held her hips and pulled her naked cunt closer to him, giving her a tentative lick up her dripping slit. She moaned and pressed her hips further into his mouth, feeling his tongue flatten and draw long stripes up her sopping bare pussy and pulling her clit into his mouth to suck at it gently. Whines poured out of her throat uncontrollably as her hips thrust into his mouth repeatedly, chasing the abundant pleasure he gave her. 

Jughead didn’t let up for even a moment, stimulating her swollen bundle of nerves fervently and prodding her entrance a few times just to feel her gush and clench around air making him moan into her core. In just a few moments he had her at the brink of her first climax of the night, being careful as to not overstimulate her clit and fucking her slit with his tongue as far up as he could before pulling back out to flick her clit with the pebbled tip of his tongue rapidly, making her come with a long _ Fuck _ ending in a moan as her hips bared down hard against his mouth and even more slick covered his face. 

The sounds of his wet tongue licking and rubbing her sensitive heat and the resulting profanities and noises she made were all that could be heard other than their heavy breathing. 

Barely letting her ride out the orgasm, he went back to licking around her clit and flickering against it, building up another climax. He could tell this second orgasm would hit her faster than the last and soon he felt her breath hitch and cunt opening flutter and twitch. So he wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked it into his mouth,  _ hard _ , grazing it and pressing his teeth into the hypersensitive bud just slightly to push her over the edge right away and this time she came with a shout of his name on her lips as her body fell limp against the headboard. 

Bringing her back down from that high, he kissed and licked languidly, until she eventually pushed his mouth away and hissed because of overstimulation and lowered herself down beside him. 

Wasting no time, Jughead immediately curled an arm around her waist and pulled her under him hovering above her, “Time to hold up your end of the deal now Betts.” and he leaned down to capture her lips with his own while lifting and hitching her legs around his hips, bending them slightly before pressing the head of his cock against her wet tight opening and letting the pre-cum spill and drip into her opening. 

Betty kissed him back giving more than taking in the hazy state the two rapid orgasms left her and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands moved up her torso to palm and play with her breasts, pinching and tugging her nipples hard enough to make her back arch and follow the pull of his fingers and a gasp to leave her mouth. She moaned when he let go of the tips and palmed the pillowy weight of them and squeezed. Her legs tightened around his waist and pulled his hips closer, prompting him to push a few inches or so inside. Jughead groaned, leaning his forehead down on her shoulder before moving forward in one full thrust burying himself to the hilt in her heat. The walls of her pussy convulsed around his thick cock as they adjusted to his size before he pulled out till only the head of his cock was lodged inside and then thrust back in harder than before, making Betty lose her breath. 

“Fuck, Betty, you’re so tight around my cock.” He panted against her neck before leaning back to sit up and pulling her up with him by entwining his fingers through hers. As she sat up, he slid even deeper into her cunt and she felt him pressing against her g-spot in this position. Slick dribbling down both their thighs, she whimpered at the sensations every little movement caused as she lifted herself up on her knees and slid back down on his length with a moan. The best privilege in this position for Jughead was probably that it brought him eye level with her breasts and so he could suck and bite on them as he pleased while he fucked into her and watched them bounce as she rode him.

His eyes glazed over as she fucked herself on his cock harder and harder before pulling a breast into his mouth and sucking a nipple into his mouth making her keen for him. Betty’s fingers tangled in his hair as she held his head close to her while his teeth marked and bit into her soft flesh making her wetter. Jughead could feel his balls almost ready to burst as soon as he’d entered her but he knew he had to wait till she was with him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer so as he moved to tease the other breast, he held the other with one hand while the other he moved to where they were most intimately joined together and pressed into her swollen clit rubbing fervently. 

Betty moaned, feeling another orgasm ready to wash over her so she slid down faster on his cock, feeling her pussy tighten on him with the pressure of his fingers on her. He came as he bit down on her breast and groaned into her skin as he felt her flutter around him and the feeling of his hot cum fill her up made her cunt spasm and clench around him, pulling him even deeper as she sank down fully on him, though his hands gripped her hips to keep her pressed against him and rocking back and forth. He wrapped his arms around her body as he slipped out of her after a few minutes and pulled her down to lay back on their bed with him. Though his chest was slightly sticky because of the residual sugar left on his skin, she still nuzzled into him and both of them closed their eyes as they relaxed into the warm sheets, knowing they’d eventually have to get up and get themselves clean before having to change their bed sheets too. 

But for now, the two of them felt at peace and content with just holding each other, their minds too quiet without any more anxiety of any kind as they took their well earned nap together. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it, and leave me a comment or two on what you think about it and be sure to leave a kudos for me!


End file.
